


you're never alone

by matchacheesecake



Series: dialogue prompts [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchacheesecake/pseuds/matchacheesecake
Summary: Something's bothering Rami. Joe tries to help.





	you're never alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dialogue prompt “Talk to me. You can’t take on all of this alone.”

Something was wrong. Rami had been so happy for most of the BoRhap shoot. But as the weeks went by, he started looking more and more stressed. Joe knew there were problems with the director. But he didn’t know what they entailed. Just that he had been making Rami’s life a nightmare.

It reminded him too much of their time on The Pacific. When Rami got upset, he hid away from everyone else. He wouldn’t talk to anyone and wouldn’t go to anyone for comfort. It took Joe bugging him and Rami almost breaking down for him to find out what was wrong.

Joe worried that the same thing was happening this time too.

When Joe found Rami on the verge of tears, he knew he had to act. He took Rami aside and into his trailer for some privacy. Once Rami sat down on the bed, Joe kneeled in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Rami shook his head. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Rami you look like you’re about to burst into tears.”

Rami looked away from him. Joe could tell he was choking back tears. “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

Joe placed his hands on Rami’s knees.

“Talk to me. You can’t take on all of this alone.”

Rami almost broke down at that. He took one look at Joe and the words spilled out. He told Joe everything that had been happening. All the fights he had with the director. The way nothing on the movie was going according to plan. How his publicity team had plans for him that Rami didn’t want to agree with. How he was regretting taking on the role. How he thought he wasn’t good enough and how everyone would continue to make fun of him and his looks once the movie came out.

“Oh Rami,” Joe said. He got up on the bed and pulled Rami into his arms. He felt his heart break at how mournful and upset Rami looked. Rami looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Rami buried his face in Joe’s neck and sobbed. Joe held Rami close and made soothing murmurs of comfort.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said.

“Everything is going wrong,” Rami said.

“I know you want to be a leader on set, but that doesn’t mean you have to do this alone. You don’t have to be strong for everyone.”

“I should be.”

“No, not in front of me,” Joe said. 

He ran his hand through Rami’s hair. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll help you out. I’ll be right there by your side supporting you. Don’t do all of this alone.”

“You promise?” Rami said, still teary.

“I promise.”

Rami sat back and wiped his eyes. He gave Joe a watery smile. “I’m so relieved you’re here with me,” he says.

“I am too. You helped me out during The Pacific. It’s my turn to help you out now.”

“Thank you,” Rami said.

Joe gave Rami another hug. “Of course. Anything for you.”


End file.
